Jasper's Darlin
by xxxheartlandxxx14
Summary: Noelle Swan doesn't want to go live in Forks. But she does. There she meets Jasper Hale and everything goes downhill from there as Bella is nearly killed, they encounter the Volturi, werewolves and romance. (I tried to make it follow the Saga as best as I could! R and R!)


I hadn't wanted to move to Forks with my sister, but Renée being Renée practically shoved me out of Arizona, saying that I needed to bond more with Bella. It wasn't that I disliked Bella, she was nice and everything but we didn't really have much in common which made it hard to converse with her. Bella nudged me, clearing me of my thoughts and I glanced towards Charlie who was smiling at us.

"Hey Dad," Bella murmured, giving him an awkward hug.

I beamed at Charlie, "Daddy!" I launched myself at him and Charlie chuckled, hugging me back. His arms tightened around me briefly before he let go of me and set me gently on the floor.

"I got you two a car." He announced and Bella and I both shared confused looks.

"Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything wrong." Bella said and I shifted on my feet slightly.

"What year is it?" I asked, Bella gave me a slight glare (I think she was already in love with the truck) and Carlie flushed.

"Well I know that Billy bought it in 1984, I think but he didn't buy it new. I think it was new in the early sixties – or late fifties at the very earliest." He murmured, sheepishly and Bella and I both sighed.

"We appreciate it Dad, and if we have any problems with the truck we can just ask if, Billy's son Jacob will help us fix it." Bella said, trying to spare Charlie's feelings. I don't think he wants us to hate the truck, I just think he was trying to do something nice for us by giving us a car. He's only trying to make us more comfortable.

"Yeah, uh thanks for the car, Dad." Bella murmured.

It takes Bella and I four trips to get all of our stuff into the house and upstairs to our separate rooms. My room hadn't really changed much, but Bella's was the exact same. I had my own bathroom, but Bella had to share a bathroom with Charlie. I sat on my bed, staring at the wall before I sighed and opened the door, slipping into the hallway before going into Bella's room. She glances at me, tears running silently down her face.

"What are you doing here Noelle?" I didn't answer and Bella frowned, "Noelle Anissa Swan, what's wrong?"

"Did you know that Forks High School has three hundred and fifty-nine students…" I mused, "That means that all the kids here have grown up together, we'll be total outsiders, Bell. And as strange as it is, I miss Mom."

"So do I, Elle, but it's not like we can do anything about it. We just have to finish high school here and then we're free, easy enough." Bella murmured and I sighed.

"I guess…Can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked, hesitantly and Bella nodded.

Neither of us slept very well that night but I'd wager that I slept more than Bella. I slipped on the red tank top, black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. I laced up my combat boots and put my hair into a high ponytail.

I joined Bella and Charlie downstairs for breakfast, which was relatively silent. Bella and I hurried to school in silence. I sighed as we turned into the parking lot and Bella looked at me.

"You okay Elle?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Just getting nervous again Bells, don't worry about it." I said, smiling and Bella nodded hesitantly.

We climbed out of the truck and we linked arms. I was tense as we made our way to the office, passing the fanciest car I think that Forks has ever had. A nice shiny Volvo. I nearly drooled. Bella and I talked to the secretary, getting our schedules and were then shown around by Eric Yorkie. He kind of freaked me and Bella out.

Lunch rolled around and Bella and I sat with Jessica Stanley, Eric, Angela Weber, Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory. Lauren was pretty nice. Jessica was talking animatedly to Bella about some things that the two of us should check out (I wasn't really paying attention but I did hear a few things that I would like to check out) when she abruptly shut up. Bella glanced at her, before looking over to see what she was staring at. I followed her gaze.

"Those are the Cullens." She whispered, "They're Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kids; they are adopted because his wife can't have children. That's Emmett, Alice, Nick and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale." She pointed at each of them in turn and I snorted. _Way to be subtle, Sherlock_ I thought as she continued. "Rosalie and Emmett are together and so are Alice and Nick. Edward and Jasper don't date, apparently no one's good enough for them."

"Did you get rejected by them, or something? And maybe they're just shy, I wouldn't worry about it too much Jessica." I smiled, slightly and Bella grinned approvingly at me. I glanced at the Cullens. They were a little odd.

"Elle." Bella said and I glanced at her.

"Yes dearest?" I drawled and Bella frowned, "Sorry."

"Don't you have a French class to get to?" she asked before smiling softly, and I crossed my arms.

"In three seconds I do." I murmured, "Three, two, one." The bell rang and I stood, "See you later Bells, and don't trip and die."

She scowled, "Don't fail at French."

"Oh I won't dearest." I teased and Bella smiled, as she headed off to Biology. Alice skipped to my side with Nick and Jasper.

Jasper's form became tense as he drew closer to us and Alice sent him a concerned look before grinning at me, "I heard you're taking French, Noelle. So are we."

I smiled slightly, "How...interesting, and I'd rather be called Ella or Elle instead of Noelle."

"Okay Elle." Alice said, "Mind if we walk to class with you?"

I shook my head, unsure how to respond. Alice sat in a desk next to Nick and that meant I ended up having to sit next to Jasper. He looked like he was holding his breath.

"Jasper, êtes-vous d'accord?" I asked and he nodded stiffly. Alice shifted in her seat before walking over to us.

"Elle, I'll switch you seats." She murmured and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before I shrugged.

"Okay…." I trailed off.

His eyes widened briefly in shock before he composed himself. Alice and he immediately started talking in low hushed tones. Nick turned to me.

"Bonjour Ella, je suis désolé de la façon dont Jasper agi envers vous. Il n'est normalement pas que le froid." He said and I shrugged. I didn't personally care but it was nice that he apologized on behalf of Jasper.

"C'est bien." I answered and Nick gave me a look that said he didn't believe me.

Nick rolled his eyes and at that moment Jasper stood up, said a few murmured words to the teacher before storming out. I was confused but it wasn't my business so I wouldn't pry. Later when Bella and I went home I revealed what happened with Jasper and she revealed that the same thing had happened with Edward. I sighed as I lay in bed that night. I would just have to ignore it.

"Just forget it ever happened." I murmured. It didn't matter anyways, holding your breath isn't strange and it was probably just my body spray. "It doesn't matter." I repeated.

**R and R please!**


End file.
